Code: ROSE
by TheInsaneChick
Summary: They freed XANA, so why are there still more attacks? Could there be another evil virus or is it something else? Follow the gang, plus Rebecca, Luna, Ib, and Xavier as they all battle and search what the heck is actually going on. Sequel to 'We Aren't Complaining' . T for language. Little bit of OOC-ness (XxOC, UxOC, YxW, JxA, OxIb, GxOC)
1. Prologue

***is close to the screen and whispers* Guise...guys...guess what...this a sequel...for my first story...You know what that means right?...**  
**CEEEELLLLEEEBBBRRAATTTIIIOOOONNNN TIME COME ON! *tries to dance but looks as if is having a seizure***  
**I'm Back with the sequel of We Aren't Complaining! :D As you know, it will be a crossover between Code Lyoko and Ib. If you haven't heard of Ib then...GO WATCH A GAMEPLAY RIGHT NOW! It's like..the best little feelz game EVER! Although you won't be able to find Raven due to her being a OC (who's background is up on my profile). Hmm..what else?**

**Rebecca: How about starting the story?**  
**Me: HA! AS IF! You know my intros have to be long!...How about bringing Raven into our chat?**  
**Raven: NOO! I WANNA KEEP MY SANITY!**  
**Me: TO BAD, SO SAD! *drags her into a chair and ties her up***  
**Rebecca: Welcome to the club..T^T Me: ...*Xavier's chair is empty.* WHO LET XAVIER BREAK LOOSE?! *grabs shot gun and goes on a hunt* SAY THE DISCLAIMER WHILE I SEARCH FOR THE BASTARD!**

**Rebecca and Raven: *sigh* Maria only owns us and Xavier, Luna is owned by Astro-xXx-Boy, Any mentions of the game Ib is owned by Kouri, rest is owned by Moonscoop...**  
**Raven: Damn, long disclaimer.**  
**Rebecca: STOP MAKING THE INTRO LONGER!**  
**Me(author version): *snicker***

* * *

**_Last time on 'We Aren't Complaining'_**

_"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"Dude, drink some water. You are going to dehydrate like that!"_

_"Wau dwo oo swill wawwy aroond oour woptop?"_

_"You wouldn't BELIEVE how fast that man works! We start tomorrow and by the way, call him Franz Lyoka, secret indentity."_

_"P-people are actually that sick?!"_

_"I think I speak for the others when I say this, We would like to keep our sanity."_

_"I suggest you and Luna to fend off the painting..things."_

_"Return to the past..now"_

_"We all do buddy...we all do"_

* * *

_**~Now, back to our regularly scheduled story: 3rd Person~**_

In a little corner of France, a school is seen where many student from all over the world come and learn many things, while others goof off, but more importantly save the world. BUUTT! Not everyone does that, oh no, only 8 kids do such things. See, there is an abandoned factory just off campus and in that factory, lies a supercomputer containing a virtual world called Lyoko. All this was created by scientist who is called Franz Hopper. Along with the beautiful world, Franz created an AI to protect the land, but main purpose was for blocking enemy communications during world war II. Lyoko was created for Project Carthage as a way for innocent people to be safe if the world crumbles. But, Franz discovered that his boss would use it for evil things so he decided to leave them. Sadly, the government got mad and hunted him down, taking away his wife, Anthea Schaeffer, leaving him and his daughter, Aelita Schaeffer, alone. Afraid that they would take away his daughter too, Franz and Aelita moved from the Alps, to France where he continued to build his project. A few years later he finally finished it, the government, known as the men in black, finally found him. He and Aelita escaped them into his completed world. Franz wanted to protect his daughter so he went and talked with XANA, the AI, to see if he and his daughter could live in peace. Sadly, Franz had misinterpret XANA, thinking he would destroy the world along with mankind and shut down the supercomputer, trapping him and his daughter with it.

10 or so years later, a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, a light blue turtle neck, and some khaki's was searching around the factory for robot parts. He came across the supercomputer and turned it on, not knowing it would change his life, and a few others, forever. The young boy, by the name of Jeremy Belpois, was startled to find a virtual, pink haired, green eyed, girl in the computer but calmed down as they talked. While chatting, they discover that the girl has no memory or who she is or where she is at. Thinking she was an AI of some sort, he gave her a name, Maya, and wanted to free her from her virtual jail. They said their goodbyes as young Jeremy ran back to his school, Kadic Academy, filled with joy and...possibly love? The next day, as Jeremy was picking out something from the vending machine, he is shocked unconscious. Luckily a boy with brown, combed over hair, dark green eyes, oliver green jacket and pants, and a yellow shirt saw this and immediately took him to the infirmary. He seems to be fine but the next day, while Jeremy is making his little robots, they suddenly turn against him and attack. Ulrich Stern, the boy from before, helped out Jeremy while he explained about what he thinks is going on. They run towards the factory where the pink girl, Maya, greets them. Jeremy then says he needs some sort of guinea pig to test out the scanners down a level, to see if they can transport people from Lyoko to Earth and back. Ulrich then thinks of using his roommate's, a purple loving boy with blond hair, violet blue eyes, and a purple splotch in the middle, dog. He runs back to Kadic to retrieve the dog and is chased by Odd Della Robbia, purple boy, and Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas, a black haired girl with brown eyes. The dog, Kiwi, is then placed into one of the scanners, but at the last second, is switched with Odd, sending him into the virtual world. Ulrich then decides to go with him when Jeremy finds that Odd and Maya were getting attacked by little creatures, but only before he sets off finding his martial arts partner, an older girl with black hair and dark blue eyes and wears black all the time, thinking she would be good as a fighter. He and the girl, Yumi Ishiyama, are sent to lyoko after being Yumi and Odd are filled in on what is going in. They all fight against the creatures, kankerlats as Maya ran all the way to a tower surrounded by red mist, for cover. Accidentally, she is arisen from the tower's platform onto a second one where and interface appeared. Startled, she presses her hand onto the interface and the words 'Aelita, Code Lyoko' pop up before Jeremy launches a program he found called 'Return to the Past.' As the name instates, everything is rewinded to when XANA first started attacking, as Jeremy learned on why these things had happened. Although, only people who have been scanned may remember what had happened before the return so Jeremy did not know anything. Luckily, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi filled him in on what had happened and plan on scanning him so all 4 may help free Maya, who found out her name was Aelita, from XANA's clutches. Together, they had battled againest XANA and searched for Aelita's materialization.

On one faithful day, Jeremy had finally found it, the key to Aelita's materialization. They all had waited a year or so for this moment. As Aelita was being materialized, XANA implanted a virus into her so he and Aelita were now connected. As Jeremy pulled the lever to turn off the supercomputer, Aelita collapsed with no pulse. He quickly turned the lever back up and went to investigate. He found out about the virus XANA has given Aelita. Now, instead of finding the key to materialization, the gang now fights and searches for the anti-virus. A few months later 2 new girls, one with black hair with red highlights, purple eyes, and a lover of black and red clothes while the other has black hair with yellow highlighted bangs, blue eyes, and a lover of blue and black clothes, whose names were Rebecca Kingsley and Luna Saller. Both were life-long friends from America where , like every other country, the Lyoko gang's lives where all part of a television cartoon. It had already ended a few years ago, leaving all their fans disappointed it had ended but glad about the ending. immediately after Luna and Rebecca had settled in at Kadic, they realized their favorite show was real and still happening. Both plan on becoming friends with them to experience what it was like as a Lyoko Warrior. Although, one of them hadn't realized she had been chatting with their enemy and when she first went onto lyoko, the gang notice that the monsters and William Dunbar, a boy with black hair and brown eyes who had a crush on Yumi, he was captured on his first trip to lyoko by the Scyphozoa and became one of XANA's servant, all had not attacked Rebecca and began questioning what was going on. During one of their meetings, a voice boomed from the supercomputer, startling all of them. Turns out it was XANA trying to communicate with them, telling that he really wasn't evil but was trying to break free from Lyoko. Only Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy were not convinced while Aelita, Odd, Luna, and Rebecca were as to believe he was speaking the truth or not. The next day, the gang gets trapped in a room filled with a type of gas, making them shout out the truth. Soon, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy were shouting out why they didn't want to free XANA but were convinced with the help Of the others. The gas disappeared as the gang ran all the way back to the factory. Before they could materialize XANA, he had to do his end of their deal first, which was giving Aelita's anti-virus, freeing William and Franz Hopper. Finally everyone, including Franz and William, were all waiting for XANA to come up from the elevator and finally shut off the supercomputer. When Rebecca and Luna first saw him, both gasped at who he was. He was Xavier Lyoka, the guy they had been chatting with after he accidentally hacked into one of their online conversations. Then, while Rebecca and Luna were at Kadic, Rebecca had broken her arm, causing Xavier to check up on her but only for a short while for he only was materialized for as long as one of his towers was activated. He had shoulder-length black hair, blackish-brown eyes, a white shirt on with black pants and black shoes. The others were confused about how Luna and Rebecca reacted, so they had explained it to them along with the fact that their lives were all just a show for people's entertainment.

After everyone was settled, they had all gone back to kadic, minus Franz, how went to find a motel and set up for a new life for him and Xavier, Yumi, who is a day student, and Rebecca and Xavier, he really wanted to eat out to celebrate. While eating out in a cafe, Rebecca had met 3 other people during a random food fight with macaroons. Ib Kouri, a girl with long brown hair and red eyes, Raven Kouri, Ib's elder sister who has brown hair too, but black eyes, and Garry Saito, a young man Raven's age with shirt purple hair and dark blue eyes. After the food battle, they all made real introductions and before the knew it, it was time to leave. They all exchanged numbers and parted their two ways. Xavier and Rebecca decided that while they were out, they should clean up the Hermitage, Aelita and Franz's previous home before it all started, for that was where Aelita, Xavier, and Franz were all staying at. Once they were done, Rebecca asked a question that both shocker Xavier but made him give a quick peck on her cheek before answering and leaving for bed. She mentally squealed, while she ran all the way back to kadic only to body slam Luna into the floor. Both of the girls went into their dorm so that Rebecca way explain everything. At the end, Luna was proud that her shy friend was finding love for she too, had found true love.

The next day, Rebecca had skipped lunch in order to find her friend, that she discovered was attending the same school as her, only to be attacked by an portrait of a lady. Confused, she called Jeremy only to receive the same confused reaction on what was going on. They had not expected this since with XANA now a human, they thought that everything would be normal. The gang, minus Luna and Rebecca who were fighting against the painting monsters, were sent to lyoko and deactivate the tower before anything gets out of hand. They managed to do so, giving Jeremy the opportunity to return to the past, rewinding everything in sight. Back at the breakfast table, everyone just stared at Xavier, who defended himself saying it was not him who had sent out the monsters. Everyone, including the 3 smartest people, were stumped on what exactly had happened which is where we left out.

But will continue on in the next chapter...

* * *

**Woop! Woop! I did it! I did it! I made the prologue! Da-da-da-da-daaa!**  
**By the way, do you all think I should get a deviant art to show what Rebecca and Raven and them all look like? Or what? .-.**  
**Nothing much to say..Way to tired to think of anything...**

**I guess review?**

**Stay peaceful, my allies  
****~T.I.C**


	2. Uluna!

**JUST WHEN I FUCKING MAKE THE SEQUEL, I GET NO HOMEWORK THE NEXT DAY...**  
**LIFE. WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME! D:**

**Rebecca: Let's see..you are evil.**  
**Raven: Psychotic.**  
**Xavier: *was caught by Me* Cruel.**  
**Rebecca: You laugh at injured people.**  
**Raven: You torture your own creations.**  
**Xavier: You kidnap things you like Rebecca, Raven, and Xavier: AND YOU ARE KEEPING US HOSTAGE!**  
**Me: Oh hush, Those things can't be it.**  
**R,R,X: *sweat drop***  
**Me:...Hey, what happened to Luna?**  
**Luna: *pops up next to me in astro boy costume* ELLO!**  
**Me: HOLY JEBUL-! *falls over***  
**L,R,R,X: *laughs***  
**Me: *gets up* I'll murder you all! Except Luna, I don't own her..Now, where was I? OH YEA! Answering some reviews.**  
***pulls out notecards***

**To BreadLoaf: Already been made my friend, though nothing is up...just wait a few days then I may have something up..**** You can stay peaceful..or become insane...you pick cause it's your life.**  
**To koryandrs: I know, You can expect the rest of the stories to be paragraphed (is the even a word?) correctly.**  
**To Astro-xXx-Boy: Course it's awesome, THIS PERSON RIGHT HERE IS LIKE CO-OWNER OF THIS STORY. You all better check her out along with the other awesome people :3**  
** To Ann4ever17: I'm only a beginner writer..I WAS BORN TO WRITE! Also, I'll try and update whenever I have free time :3.**  
**To makemewrite57: SCREAMING IS AWESOME! ALWAYS SCREAM! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca, Raven, and Xavier. Luna is owned by Astro-xXx-Boy. Any mentions of Ib is owned by kouri. Everything else belongs to obama...JK They belong to moonscoop.**  
**(BTW: I'll try and do POVs of other characters besides Luna and Rebecca)**

* * *

_**~Ulrich POV~**_

It already has been a few days since..whatever the flip happened. Jeremy and Franz, with Aelita helping, are searching all over the network for any signs of viruses and stuff. I didn't really pay attention when they explained what they were doing and judging by the looks on the group's faces, I'm guessing they didn't either. Except for Xavier who just didn't care...

Anyway, today is Sunday meaning no school...also the day of me and Luna's date. DO YOU PEOPLE NOT KNOW HOW NERVOUS I AM?! What if I don't bring enough money? What if she gets bored of the movie? What if she finds a hotter guy and goes off with him? I am so stressed you don't even know!

"Ulrich, chill! Your date is going to be just fine!" Odd said from his bed as I combed my hair into its usual style.

"Sorry, I'm just afraid that something will go wrong. Hand me my wallet." He tossed up my wallet and some mints. "Why mints?"

"Your breath will stink if you eat the theater's hotdog, just making sure" He gave me a thumbs up before I slipped on my shoes and walked downstairs to the girl's dorm. For our date, I was wearing my regular clothes, I mean its just watching a movie right? But what if she is all dressed up...Maybe I should turn back and go change. I soon found myself outside their dorm room. You can do this, Ulrich, Just think positive! I raised a shaky hand up to the door and knocked slowly.

"LUNA! YOUR DATE IS READY!" I heard Rebecca shout from the other side. I snickered to myself when I heard a loud SHHHH! The door was widely opened to a smiling Becky.

"Luna will be with you in just a moment. She is having uhm...girly issues!" She said before slamming the door in my face. What did she mean by girly things? I thought for a second before one thing came to mind. Oh no...

The door opened again and I swear I could feel my jaw drop. Luna was wearing a black tank top with a dark blue shirt over it, her shoulders showing, a dark blue skirt, black leggings, black flats, and her hair was curled while she wore a black beret.

"Sorry it took me so long..I guess Becky told you about my 'problem'," she said softly.

"Well..all she told was that you had a girly problem and I think I know what it means," I said nervously.

"AWWWW!" We both jumped from our skin as Rebecca crept up on us, "You two look so cute! Hmm, what's should be your ship name.." She took a second of thinking before screaming out, "ULUNA! OH MY GOD IT SOUNDS SO CUTE! I Ship Uluna!"

"Shut up Becky before I rip out your arms!" Luna yelled, pointing into their dorm room. Rebecca pouted before grinning eviliy.

"I'll just hang with Odd then. I'm sure he has some sort of comic I can read!" She ran all the way upstairs to our dorm, I think.

"So uhm...shall we go?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah sure...lets go before we get caught." She grabbed my arm and we walked, sneakily I may add, out of campus and into town. It may be small but hey, even the tiniest of towns can be the busiest. Like really, why are so many people out this late? I know GTA V came out and all but really? This many? Ugh, no matter. We both finally reached the theater and walked up to the ticket booth.

"So..what movie do you wanna see?" I asked her, noticing she was still gripping onto my arm. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks and looked back to the booth.

"Do they have Astro Boy showing?" she asked, with the ticket booth...person shaking his head 'no'. She pouted before looking at the movie posters. Something twinkled in her eye as she scanned the 'Grown Ups 2' poster. She looked my way and asked, "Grown Ups 2?"

I looked towards the employee and asked, "2 tickets for Grown Ups 2."

"That'll be 7 euros" I pulled out the money and he gave us our tickets. We walked into the lobby and sat down in a chair.

"When is it starting" Luna asked, looking down at her ticket.

"Around 6:05pm."

She groaned, "UGGHHH! We'll have to wait 20 minutes!"

"We can just play a few games in its arcade" She bolted up from her chair at the mention of arcade.

"Why didn't you say this place had one? Come on! Lets go and waste our cash!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me in the opposite direction of the arcade.

"Wrong way" She sighed in realization and this time I dragged her towards the arcade. We played a few games, mainly any shooter games, untill it was time for the movie to start. "Do you want any snacks?" I asked her.

"Hmm..Becky warned me about the hotdog..Just some nachos and a small soda would be nice." I nodded and we walked over to the counter.

"What can I get cha?" said the cashier, who seemed awfully familiar. His head was covered with his cap but I could see some strands of blonde hair sticking out.

"Uhm yes..can I have 2 small sodas, 1 order of nachos and one small popcorn."

"Sorry sir, we ran out of nachos and popcorn but we do have some hotdogs! We can get you some if you want." I looked towards Luna who just shrugged.

"Fine, 2 hotdogs and 2 small sodas, one coke and one ."

"Awww! You know my favorite soda!" Luna cooed before hugging my side. I blushed furiously before patting her head.

"Course I did, someone's gotta remember" I laughed nervously as she let go of my waist.

"Your total will be 24.43" Why are these prices so high! I was about to pay but Luna pulled out 25 euros before saying, "Keep the change, Odd"

Both me and the cashier, who's cap fell off to reveal Odd, were surprised that she knew this. "Oh don't look at me like that, I saw purple strands of hair coming off of your head. Just give us our orders then we'll be on our way."

Odd sighed before preparing our order. We waited for about 6 minutes before he returned with our food. We walked towards the room where Grown Ups 2 will be playing. Good timing, the commercials just ended as we took our seats in the far back middle part of the room. Not a lot of people came in here so we didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone. Finally the movie started and already, I knew this was gonna be a good one.

**_~After the Movie...I'm lazy deal with it people~_**

"Oh my god that was hilarious!" yelled Luna as we walked out of the theater and started to head back to Kadic.

"We gotta show that movie to our friends when it comes out on DVD."

"Where too now?"

"Back to Kadic, it's nearly 8 and Jim will go ape shit on us if we don't be back before 8."

"Race ya" Both of us stopped next to a lamp-post and I looked in her direction.

"Alright from here to campus, free run so you can do whatever, but no bumping into each other." I held out my hand and we shook on it.

"On your mark..Get set...TO FREEDOM!" Luna yelled before taking off towards campus. I'm surprised that her beret is still hanging onto her head. I then realized this was a race.. Oh fuck was the last thing on my mind before I took off.

Run. run. run.. Don't let anything distract you! Keep yourself focus..use all your energy but not enough to make you slow down in the end. I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins as cool, November winds hit my cheeks. No way am I gonna let a girl beat me! So far, I haven't seen Luna and I was already halfway towards Kadic. Either I pasted her or she is still ahead. Finally I see a blur of dark blue coming up, till I noticed it was Luna who was running with no sweat. We were neck in neck and that's when we both saw Kadic's front gate. As if we both read our minds, we pushed all our energy into our legs to keep going. We were about to cross and...

"HA! I WIN!" Yelled Luna who danced victoriously.

"No..I won," I argued. She stopped and looked at me, confusion on her face.

"Whatchu talkin' bout boi? I was clearly ahead of you!" she continued her dance.

"Keep telling yourself that! It was obvious I was in front of you!" Again she stopped and walked slowly up to me.

"And what if I won?"

"What if you didn't?" At that moment, she grabbed my face and kissed me fully on the lips. I swear all the heat in my rushed to my face. It was only for a second but when she pulled away, she whispered into my ear "I won, no doubts" causing chills to be sent all over me. She smirked before turning away and walking away towards her dorms. I felt my lips and smiled, walking towards my dorm room.

Today was a good day.

* * *

**I DID ROMANCE! WHAT..**  
**WHAT.**  
**WHAT IS THIS! HOW! I hope you all liked this little chapter. It likes fall break now so I'll have time to update..except tomorrow, I have a thingy to go to..Yeah By the way I made a deviant thingy! My username is SecretlyInsaneChick since I somehow couldn't use TheInsaneChick. I only got one pic up though..and I don't have a tablet...I'll just post pictures of my drawing from my little notebook.**  
**Don't forget to review! They are always appreciated. Even flames!**

**Stay Insane, My companions  
~T.I.C**


	3. Clubs!

***hugs reader* IM SORRY I DISAPPEARED! I GOT KIDNAPPED BY MY OCS! THEY FED ME FISH! I HATE FISH! WWAAHHHH!**

**Not really. I was just catching up on another fandom, Homestuck! Hyperfeline introduced me to it and now I am a fellow homestuck! Also, my schedule is now crazzzyyy fucked up with new episodes of things. Also the 50TH FUCKING ANNIVERSARY OF DOCTOR WHO IS IN 7 DAYS! I AM SO HAPPY YOU PEOPLE COULDN'T EVEN HANDLE IT! FHUJBVGSDJK Anyway, here is a little song!**

**Me: I see a little silhouette of a man.**  
**Raven: Scaramouch, Scaramouch  
Rebecca: Will you do the fandango  
Xavier: Thunderbolt and lightning - very, very frightening me-**  
**Together: Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaroooo. MagnificOOOoooooooo...oo..o.**

**Yeah...things..I don't own that song..Freddie Mercury does..TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know this by now..**

* * *

_**~Rebecca POV~**_

I can't wait to hear back from Odd about Luna and Ulrich's date! Or instead..Uluna, oh my god I'm gonna call them that for now on. I was waiting on our dorm room, wearing only a worn out t-shirt and some pajama bottoms, listening to Run Devil, Run while reading some fanfictions **(A/N Totally not what I am doing now..)**. While I was reading, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey, It's Odd."_

"Oh hey! How are things going."

_"They found out it was me at the movie theater..they still ate the hotdogs anyway!"_

"Oh my god really? Did they barf?"

_"Sadly, no. The place got a fresh shipment making they actually edible...if you add ketchup."_"

"Shit..well did ANYTHING happen?"

_"One thing ..I'll send you a video of it._"

"Alright, should I hang up? I can hear Luna coming."

_"Yea okay, watch the video when she is asleep or something. Bye"_

"K bye" Just as we hanged up. Luna came skipping in. Bleh, I could practically FEEL the happiness coming off from her. Something must've happened, and I can't wait to find out!

"Who'd ya get off the phone with? Was it Xaaviieerr?" She said emphasizing the last part as she changed into her pajamas, a blue tank top and some black shorts.

"Nope. It was Odd. He needed answers to some questions." I lied.

"Hmm, weird. Me and Ulrich just saw Odd working at the movies."

"Must've had a short shift. It happens. So, why are you all giddy?"

"Noo reeaasssoon" she said, settling herself in her bed.

"Mmmhmmmm, I'll find out." I shut off my laptop and placed it back onto the desk. I let out a big yawn before diving into my bed, smothering myself in blankets.

"Night" she said before drifting off to sleep.

"Merp" and we both drifted off to dream land.

**_~In Rebecca's Dream~_**

I found myself, still in my pjs, in a field filled with flowers, tall grass, and a huge treeline in the distance. Half of the field was withered and dead while the other half was healthy and alive.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. Suddenly 2 bursts of smoke, one black and one white, appeared next to either side of a sign. As the smoke cleared up I saw 2 of the same person, Xavier. The black smoke revealed a darker version of him, with glowing red eyes, a red t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans with a red belt, and red shoes. While the white smoke showed a more angelic version of him. His eyes were bright blue, while wearing a white tuxedo with a light blue tie, white dress pants and white loafers.

"Hello there, Rebecca." Both said in unison, which freaked me out to be honest.

"Uhm..Hi? Where exactly am I?" I asked, slowly.

"Why, you're in a dream." The evil-looking one said, spreading his arms away for effect.

"Well, nah dip, I'm in a dream. There is 2 of you!" I replied, calming down a bit. "Just, what is this place?"

"Told you she meant that." hissed the good Xavier, "You're in the Field of Decisions."

"Oh...But why am I here?"

"Jeez, you're full of questions." huffed the evil Xavier. I stuck out my tongue at him. "You're here because you will have to make a decision soon, a very important decision."

"Can you tell what it is?"

"Hey, for all you know, this could be just a dream, not some sort of message from the future." the good Xavier said, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, you're both jackasses."

"Well, we are Xavier." They said in unison again. I chuckled as they both faded away, along with the scenary.

**_~In the cruel world of reality~_**

I woke up to the sound of my phone's alarm going off. I grumbled as I lifted off the sheets of my bed, realizing we have classes today. Thank god there is only 2 more weeks left till Winter Break. I walked over to my cabinet and took out my bathroom items along with my clothes. Before I left, I tried to wake up Luna but, to no avail. I grunted and 'zombie-walked' my way to the girl showers, only to see a line, and a very long line at that. I grumbled and went up to the very front, ignoring the people calling out. I raised a fist and banged on the door loudly, silencing the girls.

"WHOEVER THE FUCK IS IN HERE BETTER GET OUT!" I yelled as loud as I can.

"Sissi is in there," said an annoyed Emily, who was at the front.

"Ugh..stupid bitch. Who here has a bobby pin. I need to unlock it before Luna wakes up. She is a lot more impatient than I am." I got ambushed by a small pile of pins and said, "Thanks." I picked up one of the pins and used it to unlock the door, letting in an army of girls. All that was heard from was, "HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED YET!" which I assumed was from Sissi. I snickered to myself when a furious Sissi stomped out of the bathroom.

"What was all the stomping 'bout" said a sleepy Luna who walked up behind me.

"Sissi locked herself in the bathroom for something long. Girls got unhappy. I saved the day. Derp." I replied as we both entered the showers.

"Derp?"

"Derp."

"Deerrpp.."

"What the fuck are we doing.. "

"Things"

"I like things"

"Things are cool"

"Thhiiinnnggss.."

"TING-TINGS!"

And this was most of conversation while we showered in separate shower blocks. **(A/N This is where I got into HomeStuck thanks to hyperfeline...thus giveing me NO IDEAS TO CONTINUE so sorry about the wait everyone o-o)**. I got out and dried myself once I was done. I hurried out of the shower blocks and into our dorm room before anyone could see me. Once I got in, I saw that Luna isn't done yet, meaning I can see the video Odd sent me last night, in private. Alright, now I can see why Luna was so happy when she got back. I got dressed in a rush and brush out all the wet tangles from my hair and braided it. It tied it at the bottom with a red ribbon and cleaned up our dorm a bit. Finally, when I was done with everything, I sat down on my bed and pulled out my phone. I hit play the video he sent me and watched silently.

"_HA! I WIN_" I saw Luna jumping up ad down, also she and Ulrich were panting and red in the face, as if they ran all the way back to school.

"_No..I won"_ Ulrich seemed to have straightened out quick. Luna made a confused face which sorta made me laugh.

"_Whatcha talkin' 'bout boi? I was clearly ahead of you!_" She danced some more. Damn that girl can be bi-polar if she wanted to.

_"Keep telling yourself that! It was obvious I was ahead of you!_" Ulrich and Luna seemed to have catched their breath by now.

_"And what if I won?"_

"_And what if you didnt?_" I gasped when I saw my baby Luna grabbing Ulrich's face and kissing him. MY BABY GIRL IS GROWING UP! I taught her so well, its making me cry. When she released him, I could only laugh to see how shocked Ulrich looked. Luna smirked and ran back to our dormitory while Ulrich smiled and headed off towards his. The video ended with only Odd's voice saying, "_Holy shit_." At that moment, Luna walked in with a towel covering herself and another one holding up her hair.

"Why are you still in here?" She asked, waiting for me to leave so she can change.

"Had to watch something, I'll save you a seat in the lunch room...probably" I stood up from my spot and left.

_**~In the cafeteria. 3rd Person POV~**_

Rebecca walked in with an excited Aelita by her side. She thought it would be a good idea to pick someone up on her way to the cafeteria. During their walk, the little pink haired girl couldn't stop talking about winter break with her father, seeing as he is free from XANA's clutches. Both girls looked around to see if any more of their friends are her, only to bump right into Jeremy, who was on his laptop. Most likely, he was trying his best to find out what had happened a few days ago with the painting women.

"Hey Jeremy, how goes the research?" Rebecca asked as they walked over to their table.

"Not so good, I still can't find out why those..things attacked when we freed Xana," Rebecca gave him a cold stare, " I mean Xavier."

"Maybe you need to do some searching with the supercomputer. You'll have a better chance are searching for the cause with a better computer." Aelita chimed in.

"You're probably right, 'Lita. Alright, I'll head over to the factory after classes. Anyone wanna join?"

"NOPE! Not me! I am not smart in the computer thingy..things..Yeah..." Rebecca yelled out, shaking her head no.

"I'll go! It's been forever since I've been at the factory. Maybe even Daddy will come to." Aelita said as Odd, Ulrich, and Luna walked in, laughing. They saw the others and quickly walked over to their table. Luna sat down in between Ulrich and Rebecca, while Odd say beside Jeremy who was next to Aelita. Only two seats were left open and only two people could sit in them, Yumi and William. The 6 talked about their plans for the break untill Odd's stomach interrupted them, demanding for food. Everyone stood up and went over to the breakfast line to get their breakfast, which was a choice of pancakes or scrambled eggs. As the gang headed back to their table, Yumi and William walked in chatting and holding hands. They waved them over and ate away, laughing and having fun.

"Hey, did you guys know, wants to talk to everyone in an assembly about something." Yumi said.

"Probably to announce more unfair rules." Odd groaned.

"Or to make school days longer." Rebecca added.

"Hey, maybe something good might happen! We all could be going on a school-wide field trip to an amusement park or something!" Luna said with hope.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." William said standing up and stretching, "Hey where are the elders of the gang?"

"Probably doing adult things or something." Ulrich answered picking up his now empty tray.

"Damn, you eat that fast?" gasped Yumi

"I would've taken longer but Odd wanted some pancakes along with his scrambled eggs." Ulrich said, irritated.

"I don't know why I even got these after..that." Rebecca shuddered at a memory, pushing away her plate of eggs.

"After what?" questioned Jeremy.

"Remeber a while back I threw a spoonful of floor eggs at Odd and he ate them?" Everyone winced at the remembrance of the memory, except for Odd.

"Welp, now I can't eat my eggs anymore. Thanks!" Luna said as she and Aelita pushed away their plates, only to have Odd dump their food onto his.

"Hey, more food!" Odd said, scarfing down the mountain of eggs into his stomach. Jeremy just sat around, enjoying his pancakes. Probably thinking, "Peasents should've gotten pancakes." but most likely not..or is he? This puzzle will remain unsolve for the rest of the story. MUAHAHAAHAHHA! (Evil laughter echos) Anyway, back to our story.

"Wonder where little miss Bitch is at." Rebecca wondered aloud.

"$10 says she is masturbating to a picture of Ulrich." Luna snorted, causing Rebecca, Odd, William and herself to laugh out loud, Aelita, Jeremy and Ulrich to blush, and Yumi just facepalming at the maturity levels of her friends.

"Oh..Oh my fucking god.. I can't..I can't breath." Odd said, as he and the others tried to catch their breaths.

"Haha..very funny Luna." Ulrich muttered.

"Hey, on a unrelated note. How did the date go you guys?" Aelita said to Luna and Ulrich. The very mention of date caused the two to blush a light shade of red. Rebecca and Odd chuckled under their breath while the others looked at them very confused.

"Well...we went to see Grown Ups 2 and yeah. That's it." Ulrich nervously answered.

"Are you suurree nothing else happened?" Rebecca asked playfully, resting her arms o the table and propping up her head with her hands.

"Positive." Luna replied way to quickly. Suddenly, there was a bell..more like a ringing. Just a one note ring lasting for around 5 seconds or so. Followed by the ring was the voice of Jim.

"All students report to the gymnasium after breakfast. has something important to tell you all. So hustle up!"

"Guess it's time to find out this 'Big Announcement' the principal wants to share with us." William said, helping up his girlfriend while the others left the cafeteria along with the rest of the student body.

**_~In The Gymnasium. Xavier POV~_**

I watched silently as the entire student body came pouring through the doors. I stood next to Franz while every other extracurricular teacher was standing in a line behind . Aaa I remember the days when I accidentally possessed him. Quite a weird one, , although I'm not the right person to judge people, being a simple computer program and all. I looked to my left and saw one of the new teachers, Ms. Raven Kouri, said she was going to be an art teacher. I remember meeting her with Ib and Garry with Rebecca at that one shop. Man, what a night that was, becoming human, having battles with pastries, snowing, fixing up the house, being a human is weird but fun! We all waited patiently as the last of the kids walked in a sat on the floor infront of us. Mr. Delmas cleared his throat in order to silent the students but to no avail.

"HHHEEEYYY! SETTLE DOWN!" Jim shouted without having to use the microphone. Everyone's mouth went shut and I winced at his booming voice. God why is that man so loud.

"Thank you Jim." said.

"Welcome sir." Jim responded, smiling greatly.

Mr. Delmas cleared his throat again and announced, "Hello everybody, and thank you for coming today. You all may be wondering why I called you all here today. Well, I'll assure you its something exciting! After much decision, we finally came up with the great idea of introducing clubs to our school. You are to sign up to two clubs and we will post up which club, or clubs you are in after winter break. Now, I will let each club teacher to come up and introduce themselves and what you will be doing in their class. Mr. Elvren **(A/N ELVREN!? REALLY?! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING NAME IS THAT, MARIA!?)** will you please come up?"

A man wearing huge glasses, black combed over hair, green eyes, and wore a black shirt, green vest, and really tight looking skinny jeans walked - no, STRUTTED up to the mic. I mentally facepalmed at the man. How the bloody hell is he not dying from that?

"Hello, children. I'm Mr. Elvren and I will be teaching the fashion club. We'll design our own outfits and learn how to make them. At the end of the year, we will most likely have a fashion show showing off all your wonderful designs. Well, that is, if Mr. Delmas agrees." And with that, he walked back to his spot. Oh my god his voice is so nasally. My head hurts now, oh lord. One by one every teacher walked up to the microphone and announced who they were and what activity they would do.  
So far we had Fashion, Dance, Chorus, Band, Book, Art, and Sports. Finally it came down to me and Franz, representing the computer club. We both walked up to the microphone and I looked for the group. I saw Rebecca, and she looked at me back. She waved just a tiny bit and mouthed, "Hey." I waved back and saw that Luna nudged Rebecca in the side and said something, wiggled her eyebrows. She punched her shoulder lightly and said something back.

"Morning everyone, I am Franz Lyoka and this here is my assistant, and son, Xavier Lyoka." I saw that a few other girls were staring at me, making me a bit uncomfortable, "We will be teaching computer programming and software developing. Also, from time to time, we'll be making our own websites and possibly have trips to labs dealing with computers. Xavier, would you like to say anything?" I shook my head no and waved Hi to the audience. We walked back to our spot and waited for Mr. Delmas to continue speaking.

"Now that you know what each club is and what they do, does anyone have any questions? Uhh..yes you."

A brown haired girl wearing a green collared shirt stood up and asked, " Uhm..This is for Ms. Kouri. Isn't there another girl with the same last name as you? Are you two related or something?"

Raven walked up to the microphone and answered, "Actually yes we are! If you met Ib Kouri, then I think you all should know she is my younger sister. Ibby, you in here?" Ib, who was sitting next to the Lyoko group, stood up and waved around shyly. "Hey sister!" Rave said before she went back to her spot and Ib sat back down. There were more questions asked before it was time for third period to start. Everyone scurried out of the gym and probably into their classes. I stayed around while the other club teachers left quietly to the teachers lounge. After everyone is gone I walked out of the gym ad strolled around campus a bit. I am going to be honest here..being a human is really weird.

* * *

**GBSIDNFKISDOMMKMS I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! FIANALLYYY! FJNFJISDMFJKSDJKNJBN JSD *spazzes* To the reviews!**

**Ann4ever17: Yeah...went well...hehe...Odd helping and such..heh...*runs off again***  
**koryandrs: Thanks! :3 Guest: I've never been on one so I hope it was!**  
**jj4622: o-o XAVIER WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HACKING RANDOM PEOPLE'S SHIT?! GRRR!**  
**eric: Hehe! Welcome to the secret fandom club. None of our parents know about our fandoms.**

**I hope this was an awesome chapter. I just can't wait till I have more free time.**

**Stay Loyal, My Amgios  
****~T.I.C**


End file.
